Namine in Wonderland
by Christopher Scott
Summary: A SoraxNamine twist on a classic. Creative liberties taken, and Through the Looking Glass stuff will be referenced. I hope you all like it. Please read and review.truly, Christopher Scott: A Gentleman Thief
1. Chapter 1

Namine in Wonderland

Chapter 1

Neither Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass, or Kingdom Hearts are mine I'm 99.9999999% sure of it.

Namine was sitting in the forest at Oblivion Orphanage, not a care in the world, when suddenly, a silver haired boy in a waistcoat with white bunny ears ran past her, saying, "Oh, Kingdom Hearts, I'm late!"

Curious, Namine followed him, until he leapt into a large rabbit hole. Not being crazy, Namine just looked down into it. Suddenly, the hole seemed to move to directly beneath her, and suddenly, she was falling for a long time. Eventually, she hit the ground. Noticing the room had several doors, she turned to the table in the middle, on which there was a key. She picked it up, and opened a door. Oddly enough, there was a mirror there, and in there was Namine's reflection, which looked slightly different. For one, Reflection Namine was wearing pink instead of white. Also, she had red hair and violet eyes, rather than blond hair and blue eyes. Namine touched the glass, only to be hastily pulled in by Reflection Namine.

"Yes!" Reflection Namine shouted jubilantly hugging Namine tightly, "A twin sister! Just what I've always wanted! What's your name, twin sister?"

"I'm Namine. Who are you?" Namine responded, confused by Reflection Namine's reaction to her.

"I'm your twin, Kairi!" the reflection, now known as Kairi, responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Namine in Wonderland

Chapter 2

"My what?" Namine asked.

"Your twin sister," Kairi said, "what's your name, twin sister?"

"I'm Namine," Namine said hesitantly. She didn't want to tell her reflection that they weren't twins; such an argument would seem like an odd way of arguing with herself.

"Follow me!" Kairi shouted cheerfully. Not wanting to be left alone in this strange place, Namine ran after her.

The path she followed Kairi through led to a forest, where Namine chased her until Kairi strangely stopped in her tracks. It was an odd forest. The leaves of the trees were either hearts or keys.

"What is a pair of twins doing in my forest," a mysterious voice said cheerfully.

Namine looked around her and Kairi. Seeing nothing, she turned to Kairi and asked, "Was that you?"

"No, it wasn't her," the voice said teasingly, "What's the matter…"

A grinning face appeared in front of Namine. Suddenly, it sprouted into a handsome blue eyed brunette boy who had, of all things, a giant key. He was dressed in a red suit that was very… interesting. His smile increased as he got closer to Namine.

"…Cat got your tongue?" he asked, "You're new. I'm Sora. Who are you?"

"This is my twin, Namine," Kairi said enthusiastically.

"Well, which way are you going, Namine?" Sora asked, "Left or right?"

"Which way leads where?" Namine asked.

"One leads to the Hatter…" Sora began.

"The Hatter!" Kairi shouted zealously, grabbing Namine by the wrist and starting to drag her, "I haven't seen him in a long time!"

"You saw him 10 minutes ago," Sora replied, his grin turning into a smirk, "are you sure you haven't picked up on stalking him?"

"It's not stalking!" Kairi replied defensively.

"Um, who is this Hatter?" Namine asked.

"Oh, he's a madman, but he does make great company, even if he usually pays too much attention to his tea. Sometimes, I wonder if stressing over whether he'd have enough tea just turned his hair grey."

"If he's mad, I don't particularly want to be around him, as I tend to avoid mad people here," Namine carefully replied.

"Oh, it can't be helped, Namine," Sora replied, lying on his back in the air, while still focusing on her, "We're all mad here. Even me. Especially you."

"Why are you saying I'm mad?" Namine asked, getting irritated.

"If you're not, you wouldn't be here," Sora replied, gently brushing some of her blonde hair behind her ear, causing her to blush.

"Well, see you, Sora," Kairi said, grinning, "We're off to see the Hatter. Try not to sleep in, you lazy bum."

"Maybe you two won't see me that often, but I'll definitely be seeing a lot of Namine," he smiled, starting to vanish.

"Wait!" Namine shouted, realizing something, "You've got cat ears and a tail!"

"Kingdom Hearts!" he exclaimed, "I do? Oh, Kingdom Hearts! Thanks for telling me! I thought I left them at home!"

"Why do you have them in the first place?" she pushed, noticing that he wasn't remarking as to why.

"Well, I can't be the Cheshire Cat of Destiny Forest if I have no Catty parts. Then I'd just be the Cheshire Boy, and where's the fun in that? If I were a Cheshire Boy, then I would just be an ordinary citizen of Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" Namine replied cynically, "You really expect me to believe that we are in a children's story."

"Well, if it looks like a duck, and talks like a badger, that is a rather interesting thing. Either way, we're here, and you're here, and you know you're real, so, it's a rather realistic story, isn't it," Sora said, standing in Namine's personal space.

Just then, he started to vanish, starting with his body, and ending with his friendly grin.

"Well, let's go see the Hatter!" Kairi shouted eagerly, dragging Namine down the left path.


	3. Chapter 3

Namine in Wonderland

Chapter 2

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or either of the Alice books. I'm almost certain of it.

Kairi dragged Namine down the path until they came upon a table set for a tea party. Seated at the table were a brunette girl wearing mouse ears and a boy in a top hat with grey hair.

"Weren't you the 'White Rabbit' that I followed down here?" Namine asked the silver haired boy, recognizing him.

"Yes, 'Alice'," he replied mockingly, "I'm the Rabbit and the Hatter. The way I look at it, being both pays well, and I need the money to always have tea."

"My name's 'Namine', not 'Alice'," Namine glared. Kairi meanwhile was staring at him, seeming to be prizing him as though he were a piece of meat.

"Well, Namine Not Alice," he replied, "You did not ask for my name, which is Riku, by the way, so I addressed you by the title that you have down here."

"I'm so sorry, Riku!" she replied, feeling irritated, " I just fell down a hole that I didn't plan to fall down, had a conversation with my reflection who is her own person, got harassed by a handsome Cheshire Cat, found out I am in Wonderland, and decided to be polite to a lunatic! Sorry if my manners are not quite in the best condition at the moment at the moment!"

"You think Sora's handsome?" Riku smirked, "Wait 'til I tell him."

Noticing Namine's blush, Kairi turned to Riku, smiling sweetly, and wrapped her arms around him, saying, "Sora doesn't need to hear about this."

"A bit late, don't you think?" the girl with the mouse ears remarked, grinning, "He's been here the whole time."

"How do you always do that?" Sora said, appearing behind Namine.

"I'm the Great Dormouse Ninja, Yuffie," the girl, now known as Yuffie replied.

"You heard what I said?" Namine asked, getting visibly nervous, as a light blush dusted her face.

"No, what did you say?" Sora asked, "Was it important?"

"Well, it was about how boys tend to be oblivious to any romantic advances," Kairi said, grinning at Namine mischievously.

"Oh," Sora replied, looking at her and Riku, "so Riku is still not accepting that your stalking is a romantic pass?"

Kairi's only response was to glare at Sora for a moment. Then, she had an idea.

"Hey, Riku," she said, smiling at the boy she still had captive.

"Yes?" he asked. Kairi leaned closer to him and then leapt forward, knocking them both down. At just that moment, she kissed him. He enthusiastically returned the gesture

"Well, Namine," Yuffie remarked, "Feeling any inspiration in regards to a certain Keyblade wielding Cheshire Cat?"

Namine glared at her, when, suddenly, Sora shouted "Oh, Kingdom Hearts, guys! Keep it K+!"

The pair then leapt apart as though they'd been shocked.

"C-Come on, Namine," Kairi said, blushing deeply, "M-Maybe we can visit the castle. Bye Riku!"

"Bye Sora," Namine said, smiling flirtatiously. Well, she thought, two can play at the teasing game.

"Bye Namine," he grinned. Then, much to Sora's surprise, Namine kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks turned red, much to Namine's satisfaction.

"OOH!" Yuffie shouted in a singsong, "Sora and Namine sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

Namine and Kairi began to walk away, while Sora faded away.

"That's it!" Yuffie shouted, "Follow your lady love, Sora!"

Riku just stood there for a moment, and then shouted, "I'm supposed to be there, as well. Wait for me!"

Yuffie just sat there, pouring herself a cup of tea, until she realized she was alone. Holding the pot, she ran after the others, trying to catch them.

"Come back everyone! Or wait up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Namine in Wonderland

Chapter 876

I still don't own either. Drat.

Namine, Kairi, Riku and Yuffie finally made it to the castle. Yuffie kept insisting that Sora was there, but he didn't show up when she called, so it was hard to believe her.

They arrived in the courtyard, and Riku took his place as steward/announcer/hatter.

"Presenting Her Royal Majesty, Queen Maleficent of Hearts," he shouted, seeming uninterested.

"Let us play croquet!" the green skinned queen shouted, in her shrill alto.

The Queen was an interesting person. She was relaxed in a stiff, controlled way, yet could order a person's head removed at the drop of a hat. Fortunately, the King, a short skinny man, would secretly pardon them before they were beheaded.

The Queen turned to Namine and said, "I see we have the new Alice over to visit."

"My name's Namine! It is not Alice!" Namine shouted, frustrated by being called "Alice" again.

"You dare correct me?" the Queen asked angrily, "Guards, off with her head!"

"I don't think that's necessary," Sora said, appearing in front of Maleficent, Keyblade pressed against her throat, "What about you, Your Highness?"

"You dare..." the Queen began.

"There's a certain necessity for there to be an 'Alice.'" Sora, replied, grinning maniacally, "Not so much for a single monarch. A Cheshire Cat's got the choice of who's important over all Wonderlanders."

"Release her, guards," the Queen said, clearly surrendering.

Sora then disappeared and reappeared in front of Namine, hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad that you're safe, Namine," Sora said rubbing his cheek against her face.

"Alright," Kairi smiled nervously, "Let's go."

The group agreed and headed out to see what else there was in Wonderland.


	5. Chapter 5

Namine in Wonderland

Chapter 83

I still don't own these two intellectual properties. At least I've got my story.

The group began walking, when Namine noticed something.

"Why are we heading back to the tea party?" she asked.

"We're going to get tea," Riku explained simply.

"You mean, with all of Wonderland to give Namine a tour through," Sora asked, "You want to just go back to the table."

"What's wrong with you?" Yuffie asked, "My brother and his girlfriend have the chance to go through Wonderland and you would deny them that? Not on MY watch!"

"You and Yuffie are siblings?" Namine asked Sora.

"Our father was a White Knight and our Mother was a Red Knight," Sora replied, "For some reason, we were born the Cheshire Cat and Dormouse."

With that, Yuffie lifted a giant mallet from nowhere and began to head towards Riku menacingly. Suddenly, two Heartless walked out in synch and began to bother everyone.

"I'm Tweedledee," the one on the left said.

"And I'm Tweedledum," the other said, "Contrariwise, if I was Tweedledee, then he'd be Tweedledum."

"But, we're not, so it isn't so. That's logic," Tweedledee said. As they spoke, they kept circling Namine like vultures. Sora stood between them and her, hissing at them with his Keyblade raised, his permanent grin looking decidedly dangerous.

Suddenly, a great loud snoring could be heard. The Tweedles grinned when Namine asked, "Are there any bears in here?"

"You don't know much," Dee said.

"That's the Red King." Dum said.

"Do you know what he's dreaming of?" Dee asked, getting a dark look from Sora, who could guess where their statements were going and didn't want them to tell Namine such a horrible lie.

"He's dreaming of you," Dum said, earning him a cut on his cheek from Sora's Keyblade. Terrified of the possibility of being killed, Dum ran.

"And if he wakes, you'll…" Dee began, until he saw Sora smirk evilly at him, which caused him to run with his brother, Sora chasing him.

After a few moments of silence, there was a loud THUNK which resounded from the forest, which was followed by the sound of Yuffie shouting "Wake up from that! AH HA HA HA HA!"

Turning, the remaining trio saw Yuffie returning to them, her mallet over her shoulder with a bit of blood on the end.

"What?" she asked, "I didn't want to find out what would happen to Namine if the King woke up from his dream."

Sora then returned to them, with black feathers in his hair.

"The Tweedles, um, left Wonderland forever," Sora said half-truthfully, "Then, there was this giant bird, and I wanted to catch it. I won…"

"So, I say that we never speak of this again," Riku said. Suddenly, Kairi burst out of the woods, holding two crowns.

"Run! She went that way!" she cried as an approaching army passed them, paying them no heed.

"What did you do?" Sora asked.

"Well, I stole two crown, and was being chased by two armies determined to serve me," she replied, handing the White one to Namine, "Here! It was the only present that I could find you for our unbirthday party."

Suddenly, the White army headed back and knelt before Namine.

"All hail the White Queen!" the army cried at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Namine in Wonderland

Chapter Q17

I own nothing.

"The What Who?" Yuffie inquired, staring at the guards cautiously.

"Her Royal Majesty," the spokesman of the legion responded, "the White Queen."

"You're rather interesting to look at," Yuffie remarked in a low voice, causing the Knight to edge away.

"What happens now?" Sora asked keeping close to Namine.

"We take her to the White castle to do her Queenly duty," the Knight responded.

"Well, we're not letting you take my twin from us!" Kairi shouted, "She's with Sora!"

"Oh, no!" a Pawn cried, "We aren't stealing her! We just need her to come with us. Of course the Cheshire Cat, the Emissary of the Queen of Hearts, and the Red Queen, herself are permitted!"

"What about me?" Yuffie asked indignantly.

"Who are you?" the Knight asked confusedly.

"I am the Great Dormouse Ninja Yuffie!" she responded, taking a heroic pose.

"Uh, she comes too," the Bishop said in a confused voice.

o-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-o

"Well," Kairi remarked, looking at their surroundings, "It's very white in here."

"It's perfect," Namine said, smiling at the completely colorless castle.

"Now is the time for the new White Queen to capture the Red Queen, as the original Alice had done before her!" the Bishop shouted.

"What?" Namine asked irritable, "My name is Namine! It is not Alice!"

As she protested this, the White Knights both grabbed Kairi and gently shoved her at Namine, who grabbed Kairi to prevent her from falling.

"The task is complete!" the Bishop shouted, "Wake in the Red King! It is time to end the story!"

Suddenly, a Red Knight ran up to the Bishop and whispered to him.

"The Red King was found comatose," the Bishop informed the assembled company, "It is highly unlikely that he will ever wake up, as he had a large contusion on his head and is lucky to even be alive."

"Well, then, Kairi said slightly nervously, we'll just be on our way, then."

"I'm afraid we must all wait here until the King wakes and thereby banishes Alice from this realm."

"Wait," Sora interrupted slyly, "So you need Alice to fulfill her destiny?"

"Yes," the Bishop replied, "The Alice has to leave every time."

"What if there's not an Alice?" Yuffie asked, smiling predatorily at a Knight as she spoke to the Bishop, "Would you use a Not Alice?"

"Of course not," the Bishop replied, not noticing Yuffie leap away from the area and pounce on the Knight.

"Well, this is my twin," Kairi said, "we are… the new Tweedles! Yeah! That's it. After the Tweedles suddenly (and mysteriously, might I add?) vanished to never return to Wonderland, we came to fill the vacancy before we found the crowns of the Red and White Queens."

"Allow us to present," Riku said in a highly enthusiastic-sounding voice "Namine Not Alice, the latest Tweedledee!"

"NO, NO NOOOOOO!" was heard from the doorway. When Namine turned her head, she saw a White Knight tied up and being dragged by Yuffie, who was humming a random tune as she dragged him.

"They're telling the truth," Sora said, diverting everyone's attention from his sister, "I was just going to appoint them when they happened to find the crowns."

"I see…" the Bishop noted, "Very well, we were mistaken. If you wish, you may leave the castle, but our doors are always open for one who loves white as much as Miss Not Alice."

o-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-o

"Yuffie, no," Sora said trying to get his sister to stop what she was doing.

"But I want to…!" she protested, stomping her foot slightly.

"You're not getting married to someone you just met!" He replied sharply.

"Fine!" she snapped. Then, as she untied the Knight, Yuffie stroked the Chessman's cheek and said "Well, I guess we're not getting married today after all. Tell Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, and Cid that I said 'HI!'"

Once he was free, the knight got up and walked away at a rather quick pace. One would almost say he was running.

"Well," Riku said, "I suppose we have to get the two 'Miss Not Alice's to the appointing place in order to not be lying to the White Court."

"Obviously," Sora said, "You know that I can't lie, so I have to make it the truth."

"We have a last name!" Kairi shouted at the equally giddy Namine, hugging each other tightly, "Sure it's a mouthful, but it's ours!"

"Better than Red-White," Yuffie mumbled to Sora.

"I like our last name!" Sora protested.

"We need to get moving. If we start now, we can get there before sunrise, or my name isn't Riku T. Hatter!"

"What does the T. stand for?" Namine asked as she and Kairi broke the hug.

"Tea," Sora whispered to her, taking his now-customary place by her side, "Now, let's go make sure that we can help you stay here."

With this said, he kissed her cheek, causing her to blush as she had made him with the same tactic.

Well, she thought, I'll just have to figure out how to get payback for this, later.


	7. Chapter 7

Namine in Wonderland

Chapter 42y3x5k1e5br9hiy7opend

I don't own Through the Looking Glass, Alice in Wonderland, or Kingdom Hearts. As such, this fact must be remembered.

Well, we've finally reached the end.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story.

The group traveled for several yards and eventually got to a beautiful field, where they paused for a moment to sit.

"So," Yuffie said, trying to come up with something to do, "Does anyone want tea?"

As she said this, she pulled the teapot she had taken from the table out of nowhere, and took Riku's hat off of his head, removing four large teacups out of it. Filling each cup, she handed one to Riku, one to Kairi and one to Namine as well as taking one for herself.

"Well," she said slyly, "We seem to have a shortage of cups. Namine, why don't you and Sora share?"

"But, I always carry more than…" Riku began, when Yuffie poured tea on his knee, making him wince in pain.

"As I was saying, why don't you share?" she pressed.

"Yeah," Kairi said, realizing what the Great Dormouse Ninja was doing, "Why don't you?"

"Well, why don't I just take out another…?" Riku began again, before receiving a glare from Kairi that shut him up quickly.

"So…" Yuffie pressed, getting closer to Namine. Sora, surprisingly, was silent, seeming to be speechless, with reddening cheeks to match those of Namine.

"W-well, it's not sanitary," Namine said quickly, "It's not healthy for two people to share the same drink, in case of germs."

"I have two straws," Riku commented, retrieving said drinking tools.

"Perfect!" Yuffie exclaimed, placing the straws into the cup, "So, you two can share a drink without the danger of germs."

"We need to head off to the caterpillar!" Sora squeaked, his face completely red at this point.

"Sure thing, Sora," Yuffie commented with a falsely innocent tone.

* * *

><p>"I've been waiting for you since you came here, kid," the Caterpillar said as they came. He was glowing and blue, though he was smoking form a hookah, which prevented him from being very visible.<p>

"So you know why we're here?" Riku asked, "Will you help us."

"Eh, why not?" the Caterpillar asked, turning into a large blue man, "I mean, why should I be the one to stand between true love?"

Neither Namine nor Sora spoke, looking at each other with burning cheeks and soft eyes.

"Well, Cat," the Caterpillar prompted, "I need to get a question to give an answer."

"What? OH!" Sora said, snapping out of the somewhat catatonic state he was in, "Oh, Great Caterpillar, I have two replacements for the now dead Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Are they acceptable?"

"I'd say they are, so just let me do my thing," the Caterpillar responded, cracking his knuckles as the shadows around the area vanished and the smoke began to thicken. He became larger, and more imposing as he prepared for the task.

And then he took out a book and a pen and calmly wrote down the new Tweedles' names.

"That's it?" Namine asked, somewhat surprised at the lack of any fantastic change.

"Well, what did you expect," the Caterpillar asked, "Flashes of magic demonstrations? A big, flashy musical number?"

"No, not really," she responded, secretly wishing for just that.

"Well, I can't do much more at this place," the Caterpillar said, temporarily having a smoke cocoon around him before he turned into a butterfly, "I'll be going now."

Once he left, Sora wrapped his arms around Namine, smiling at the fact she was going to be able to stay. He nuzzled her cheek and purred slightly. Then, to his surprise, she suddenly put her hand to his other cheek and pulled back slightly. Turning to face her, his lips were suddenly greeted by Namine's, which softly pressed against his. After the initial shock wore off, he found himself getting wrapped up in the kiss. Eventually, the pair came apart and she then smirked at him in a sweet way.

"That was for earlier," she remarked.

Oh, he was going to get her for that. Life was going to be more fun, now that he had her by his side.


End file.
